Chemical detection and identification is typically a multi-step process, involving (1) collection of a sample, (2) processing of the sample, often including separation of chemicals in a chemical mix, (3) introduction of the processed chemicals into a chemical analysis instrument, and (4) detection and identification of any chemicals present in a sample. Each step requires different instrumentation, with an associated loss of at least some of the original sample. The multiple steps lead to reduced sensitivity in the overall process. A more efficient and cost-effective method for chemical detection and identification is, therefore, needed.